


Only Two Options

by loki_getting_dicked



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: Alien Biology, Arranged Marriage, Bioluminescence, Bonding, First Time, Fish dick, Forced Marriage, M/M, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, intersex atlanteans, most of em anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 09:11:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17281238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loki_getting_dicked/pseuds/loki_getting_dicked
Summary: Arthur stopped dead in his tracks from his pacing, staring wide eyed at his mother, “You want me to what?” Atlanna wrings her hands, looking everywhere but at her son,“Well, Arthur, things are different there-”“I’d say so if you’re suggesting I marry my brother!”





	Only Two Options

**Author's Note:**

> first DC fic! Be nice!

       Arthur stopped dead in his tracks from his pacing, staring wide eyed at his mother, “You want me to  _ what? _ ” Atlanna wrings her hands, looking everywhere but at her son,

       “Well, Arthur, things are different there-”

        “I’d say so if you’re suggesting I  _ marry my brother! _ ” She sighs,

       “It would appease the masses to see him subjugated and I know you don’t want to kill him.”

        “Why are you acting like these are the only two options?” Arthur flopped down on his father’s ragged old couch, his head in his hands. Atlanna sits down next to him rubbing his back comfortingly. Arthur thinks of what Mera had said in the plane, about doing the right thing, and groans, “Alright. I’ll do it. But you’re the one who has to convince Orm.”

🐟🐟

       Orm is easier to convince than Arthur would think if you could even call it “convincing”. It was more like Atlanna told him that he and Arthur were to be wed and he nodded along absently like it was the natural conclusion to things. Arthur ordered the guards away so he could speak to his brother alone. Orm raises an eyebrow at this,

       “Is something wrong? You seem distressed,” he doesn’t sound at all concerned.

       “Fuck yes something is wrong! You just got told you’re going to get forcibly married to your brother and you’re  _ fine _ with that?” Orm moves from sitting by the barred window to laying on his bed, he had been put on house arrest since the dungeons were too harsh for a king, even a dethroned one.

       “I am your spoils of war. I assumed that since you didn’t kill me you obviously wanted to mate,” he says casually, like this was common logic.

       “Oh really? It was that obvious that I have a huge hard on for you?” Arthur says sarcastically because he can still not believe he’s having this conversation.

       “I’ve had some time to get over it. I’m quite desirable,” he shrugs, “It’s better than being dead, really.”

        “You don’t get married to someone just because it’s better than being dead! What kind of shitty decision maker are you?” Orm bristles, he must have struck a nerve. He stands up to full height and stalks over to Arthur, bending his shoulders back to seem larger,

       “You’ll cease speaking to me in that fashion or I’ll cut out your tongue.” Arthur rolls his eyes,

       “Yeah, uh huh. You’re like super intimidating in your pajamas and a robe. Dude, you’re threatening me wearing  _ slippers _ .” Orm moves to strike him before realizing this was ultimately a horrible decision and lowering his hand, taking a deep breath. He forces a smile, sickeningly fake. He knows he can’t kill Arthur because Arthur’s will is the only thing keeping him alive.

       “I await our upcoming nuptials, my king,” he spits out and goes back to sit on his window seat.

🐟🐟

       Planning a royal wedding is a full time job apparently. Arthur is constantly being bothered by palace staff asking his opinion on everything from wedding colors to centerpieces. Not exactly anything he cared about. His new favorite phrases were “I think Mom knows the answer to that” and “Why don’t you ask Orm?” Orm, still not allowed out of his room, had nowhere to run from the constant barrage of wedding planning duties. Every time Arthur went in there there were at least four servants and Orm looked ready to slaughter him. Today it looks like Orm was getting fitted for his wedding attire, a man was hovering around him with a tape measure and holding up different swatches of silvery fabric against his skin. This is the first time Arthur has seen him shirtless. He spends a frankly inappropriate time just staring until Orm clears his throat,

       “Can I do something for you?” Arthur blinks,

       “Oh uh, I was just checking up on ya,” he leans against the wall. Orm rolls his eyes,

       “I’m doing great ever since you sent every single inquiry about our ceremony my way,” he bares his teeth but it is not in a smile, “So would you like turquoise or aquamarine for the tablecloths?”

       “There’s a difference?”

         “Exactly,” and Arthur could swear he could see Orm’s lip twitch faintly upwards. Arthur found his face breaking out into a wide grin, his new goal was to coax out an actual smile from his brother.

       “So you wearing that scaly stuff?”

        “Yes, that is what most of our clothes are composed of if you haven’t noticed.”

        “I have,” he winks at Orm, testing the waters so to speak, “At least I’ve noticed when it’s on you.” 

       “Excuse me?” his eyes widen and Arthur is suddenly reminded that Orm is distinctly younger than he is, by at least six or seven years.

       “I’m just saying you look nice. I like the silver.” And  _ oh _ , Orm looks away and  _ blushes _ . Arthur takes a second look at Orm, and now that he’s not a threat he could see why people found him attractive. He had a nice body.

       “You’re staring again. Do you do that an awful lot?” And that’s when Arthur remembered this was his  _ brother _ he was thinking about. However on the other hand they were about to be married. Fuck he needed to clear his head. Arthur rubs the back of his neck with his hand,

       “I’m going to go to the surface for a bit, to see Mom and Dad. I’ll be back before the ceremony.” Orm huffs,

        “You better not leave me at the altar.”

🐟🐟

       Arthur stays on the surface with his parents for as long as he’s able, until Atlanna just about drags him back into the water. As soon as he gets to Atlantis he’s ushered into the King’s chambers to prepare for the ceremony where Vulko was waiting ready to quiz him once again on his vow memorization. Arthur rolled his eyes but recited all fifteen minutes worth in Atlantean while he was dressed in his armour. Atlanna had only made him practice, what, twenty times a day? He was slightly jealous that Orm didn’t have to speak at all throughout the whole thing. Well he wasn’t allowed to, actually. Arthur looked at himself in the mirror, he hasn’t slept in days and there were heavy bags under his eyes. Vulko placed a hand on his shoulder,

       “You’ll do fine,” he assures with a gentle smile. They walk together to the Great Hall where Orm is already waiting by the door with Atlanna fussing over how his cape is laying across his shoulders. She sees him and smiles warmly,

       “Are you ready?” she asks. Orm turns around, realizing he’s there, and it’s like Arthur sees him for the first time. He looks radiant. He wears a thin silver scaled suit that comes off the shoulders and more pearl jewelry than Arthur can count, his head crowned with a pearl circlet and his face crowned with a frowning, but determined expression. Arthur nods,

       “Yeah, I’m ready,” he takes Orm’s hand and gives it a squeeze of reassurance. He can almost swear he feels a tiny squeeze back. The doors open and they can see the faces of hundreds of Atlanteans looking right at them. Orm holds his head high as they swim to the front, refusing to look as scared as he feels. The High Priest of Neptune stands and raises his arms, a cue for the audience to stand. Arthur hardly listens to a word the man says for the whole hour he is talking about loyalty and commitment, he’s too busy watching Orm’s face thoughtfully. What was their life to be like now? He knew although Orm’s social standing was to be nothing more than a concubine he could never stand to treat his brother like a kept thrall. He found it ironic that the words the priest was saying about the guidelines of marriage really only applied to how Orm had to behave and that Arthur could really do whatever the hell he wanted. Arthur snaps out of his thoughts when Orm kicks him in the shin softly and he realizes all eyes are on him. He says his vows as Orm kneels before him as is customary but when he’s done talking, Arthur pulls him back up to standing, much to the dismay of the guests. Arthur reaches into his pocket and pulls out a ring, “This used to be my grandmother’s. My dad said I should give it to the girl I was going to marry. And well, that girl turned out to be my little brother but I still want you to have it,” he takes Orm’s left hand and slips the ring onto his finger. It’s clear that Orm is biting his tongue, trying his best not to speak. Arthur cups Orm’s cheek, “On the surface it’s customary to kiss now,” he leans in and kisses him and after Orm gets over his shock, he kisses back.

🐟🐟

       “I can’t believe you did that, you complete idiot!” Orm paces what is now  _ their  _ room but he can’t stop fiddling with his ring, letting Arthur know he was angry just for show.

       “I just wanted people to know that you’re not my slave, you’re my husband.”

       “I am your slave! You beat me in ritual combat and spared my life so therefore I belong to you!” Arthur catches Orm by the shoulders and stops him,

       “I know that’s what you’ve been preparing yourself for but I’m not going to be cruel to you, you’ll be treated with basic decency, I’ll make sure of it.” 

       “And after I’ve given you an heir and you’re done with me?” Arthur’s brain short circuits,

       “Ex-Excuse me?” he stammers out, and Orm can’t help but laugh at his deer in the headlights look, “You can get pregnant?” Orm blinks owlishly,

       “Why else would you want to mate with me? How would you continue the royal line if I couldn’t bear children? I thought surface dwellers procreated similarly.”

       “Well yeah, but it’s only if you have a-” and then Arthur realized. He’s never actually seen Orm’s dick before. Orm was probably trans. Arthur calms down but then he remembers one other detail, they were expected to have sex tonight. Orm seemed to have the same idea because he suddenly looked away, 

       “Let’s just get this over with.” Arthur frowns,

       “Hey, we don’t have to do this. I don’t want to force you.” 

       “Yes we do,” he sighs, “I’ll be examined tomorrow to see that I’m not still….” 

       “You’re a virgin,” Arthur says and Orm bites the inside of his cheek, “How did that happen? You seem to have a lot of admirers.”

       “I’ve been engaged to Mera since birth. I didn’t want to shame the both of us by being unfaithful.” Arthur gently turns Orm’s chin to face him, offering him a small smile,

       “Everything’s alright, I’ll make sure your first time is good for you.” Orm frowns,

       “You don’t need to coddle me. I used to be King, you know.”

       “Yeah? Well you’re also my little brother and Mom would have my head if I hurt you,” he tries to lighten the mood. It works, Orm chuckles and ducks his head. Arthur grins, “Hey, no hiding, I want to see you smile.” Orm tries to force his face expressionless again but Arthur can still see the smile in his eyes. “Would it be better if I got undressed first?” Orm bites his lower lip,

       “If you feel the need to,” which was code for  _ Yes please _ . Arthur strips himself of his armour and holds out his hands for Orm to see him when he’s done. Orm looks down immediately and blushes bright red, “You’re out already?”

       “What do you mean out?” his cock was still soft.

       “You mean it just  _ hangs there _ all the time?” Orm was absolutely scandalized at the thought. Arthur is getting a bit self conscious, something he’s never been about his dick,

       “Do Atlanteans’ not?”

       “Of course not! We’re not ready to fuck at any given moment!” He gets undressed to show Arthur. Down between his legs was a hairless slit. Not like a vagina, it was just a closed slit. Arthur sits down on the bed,

       “Oh.” Orm sits down too, knees pulled up to his chest like a scared child. Arthur takes a deep breath, “Can I touch it?” Orm squirms in place,

       “You may.” Arthur reaches to pet Orm’s knee,

       “You’re gonna need to let me see it if you want me to touch it, little bro.” Orm hesitantly puts his knees down and spreads his legs slightly. Arthur pats his thigh affectionately before moving to sit between Orm’s legs, spreading them further apart. He runs his thumb up the slit and Orm gasps, covering his mouth. Arthur almost takes his hand away from his mouth so he could hear Orm’s sounds but he decides against it. If Orm wanted it to be quiet, then it could be quiet. As he rubs more a jelly like substance starts oozing out from the slit, glowing softly. He brings his soaked fingers up to his face and gives them a lick. He decides it doesn’t taste all that bad and moves onto the next step. Arthur gets down onto his stomach and holds Orm’s legs apart so he can put his face to Orm’s slit and lick. 

       “What are you doing?” Orm sounds positively startled by this change of events. Arthur pulls back,

       “Have you never heard of eating someone out?”

         “You’re planning on  _ eating _ me?” Arthur laughs, not sure if Orm is just joking or not so he opts to explain,

       “It’s when you pleasure someone with your mouth, it’s done all the time on the surface.”

       “Oh, uh, you may proceed.” Arthur smiles and goes back down, this time actually sliding his tongue in making Orm arch up and moan. He nibbles on one of the lips lightly and Orm  _ wails _ , hands going immediately to Arthur’s hair and thighs closing around Arthur’s head. If he got suffocated right now, Arthur wouldn’t even be mad. The slick glowing stuff is coming out like crazy now, soaking Arthur’s beard and there’s  _ something _ emerging from the slit, poking at his upper lip. Orm brings his hands back to his mouth to cover the moan he emits when his cock everts. It’s a long, slimy thing with bioluminescent purple spots and damn, Arthur wants it inside of him. Maybe another time though because the hole under Orm’s newly appeared cock looks quite inviting too. Orm is leaking into the water around them and the filtration system in the room kicks into overdrive. Arthur slides two fingers into his hole and finds it loose and slick. He looks at Orm’s face for a second before he lines up and finds him looking like he’s getting prepared to get murdered. 

       “Hey, I’m not going to hurt you. This is going to feel good, I promise.”

       “My virginity is supposed to tear, isn’t it? I’m supposed to bleed?” It almost broke Arthur’s heart to see how young and afraid Orm looked beneath him.

       “What? No. There might be some pressure but I’ll go slowly and prepare you more if you need it. You’re not going to bleed,” he kisses Orm and encourages Orm to wrap his arms and legs around him. Arthur lines his cock up with Orm’s hole and starts to slide in. Orm digs his fingers into Arthur’s biceps and Arthur stops, “Is it too much?” Orm shakes his head, 

       “No… Just,  _ new _ .” Arthur nods, understanding, and continues his slow push until he has bottomed out. Orm is staring up at the ceiling, looking as if he’s seen a god. Arthur chuckles and gives him another kiss, this time slipping his tongue in between Orm’s parted lips. He explores Orm’s mouth, drawing out little noises from him as he gets used to the sensation of being penetrated. After awhile Orm breaks the kiss, “You can move now, I’m ready,” he gasps out. Arthur slides out a bit before pushing back in, giving little, shallow thrusts for orm to get used to. “Faster,” he demands, used to being obeyed. Arthur obliges, speeding up and pulling out farther in his thrusting. Before long Orm is practically clawing at his back, grinding his hips up into Arthur’s sloppily, seeking his peak. Arthur works on sucking a dark bruise onto Orm’s neck, high enough that it can’t be hidden easily, marking him. His thrusts are getting harder as Orm keeps ordering him to and before long Orm comes with a strained whimper, shooting glowing blue semen into the water. Arthur keeps going, for his own release, looking down at his little brother looking absolutely wrecked on his cock. Orm is so wet for him, it’s a perfect slide, and he want to stay like this forever. Eventually though his hips stutter and he comes inside, cock pulsing. He stays like that for a few minutes in the afterglow, layering kisses on Orm’s neck and face before pulling out and rolling to the side so he’s lying on the bed next to Orm. Orm’s cock reverts back into his body and his slit closes back up soon and they lie there in a post orgasmic haze. Arthur speaks first, breaking the silence,

       “So how was your first time?” Orm flushes,

       “It wasn’t horrible.”

        “Really? Because you came untouched. I would say it was a lot better than not horrible,” he teases.

        “If thinking that’s what keeps your ego so big then go ahead and lie to yourself,” Orm shoots back, admiring his ring. Arthur takes his hand and kisses it,

       “Do you like it?”

       “It’s adequate,” which is code for  _ It’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen _ , “It could use a bigger rock though.” Arthur laughs, he was beginning to speak Orm’s language.

       “So are you ready for our honeymoon?”

       “Honeymoon?”

        “It’s a surface custom where a newly married couple goes on vacation. To you know, bond and stuff,”Arthur explains. Orm hums, still looking at his ring and how it glimmered in the glowing light,

       “That sounds nice.” Arthur smiles,

       “I’m taking you to the surface, showing you the must see sights.” Orm sits straight up in bed,

       “Oh no you’re not! I am not going to the surface on a vacation! It’s filled with trash and stinks like sewer!” Arthur pulls him back down and gives him kisses to calm him,

       “It’s only for a little bit. It’s really important to me that you see the surface and this is one of the only things I’m not taking no for an answer for.” Orm goes quiet but there’s a pout on his face. Arthur leans in and nibbles playfully on his bottom lip until Orm pushes him away. He allows Arthur to bring him close to his chest and buries his face in Arthur’s shoulder. “Are you tired?” Arthur asks. Orm yawns and closes his eyes,

       “I’ve had a long day.”

       “Me too, little bro, me too.” They both find sleep quickly, wrapped in each other's arms.


End file.
